Iruka has a secret!
by scarletmoon12
Summary: Iruka has a secret. Kakashi has a crush. Iruka is a... Woman! Dont make fun of me too badly... R&R Kakairu
1. Chapter 1

I scanned the form and sighed, 'Great. Another one of those 'Which gender are you?' questions... I hate those.' I thought biting my lip. 'I am a... Male.' I shook my head.

Okay, so I'm not. My name is Umino Iruka and I such a cross dresser. I smiled and walked towards the desk with my complete form,

"Thank-you Iruka-san, Have a good day!" The woman at the front desk said smiling brightly. I have to admit... It was a bit... Creepy the way she was looking at me. Almost like she expected me to say something else... People who were so bright and cheerful just scared me.

"Yes, see you..." I said finally turning away from the scary lady and walking out of the door.

"Iruka-chan!" I whipped around at my name being called, okay more like sang, like that. "Oh Iruka-chan!" I sighed as I realized who it was.

"Kurenai, Don't call me that... People might get the wrong idea... Namely Asuma-kun." she smiled at the mention of his name.

"Oh, It's okay I wouldn't want to date you anyway..." She smiled and then whispered, "I'm not a lesbian." I laughed.

I have only told two people of my trans-gender-ness... 'Is that a word?' I thought absent mindedly. Those were my friends, Anko and Kurenai.

But that's the whole thing, I'm not a lesbian either. I sighed audibly and turned towards Kurenai who frowned.

"What's up?" She asked noticing the look on my face.

"I feel so... Stupid... Did I really make the right choice being a man?" I asked not really her, but to myself as well. "I mean I know I did it for my family... So my clan wouldn't die but what would my parents say!" At this time I began to breathe deeply and almost passed out from breathing so much.

Kurenai sighed staring at me, "Hey, we should have a Night out tonight!" She said pointing up to the sky with her index finger. "We haven't done that for years!"

"No." I said quickly. "I know what you mean by 'night out.'." I emphasized the words out. "Last time that happened I almost slept with someone!"

"I slept with someone." she said proudly. I sighed.

"Yes, with your boyfriend. It's... different."

She grinned slyly as we reached my house, "Because it was Kakashi." I felt my face go red as I fumbled for the keys.

"Th-that has absolutely no-nothing to do with it." I said finally finding the right key. "It was a mere-"

"Oh, puh-lease. That was no accident." she grinned. "I mean you were so close, I remember you ran out with a towel on and dripping wet with god knows what," she paused to look me over. "And he wasn't the same." she grinned.

"Ah..." I opened the door and sighed throwing my keys randomly somewhere. "Damn. You're right but I don't care."

She grinned, "Oh but you do... I know that you saw him naked... Was he lar-" I covered my poor virgin ears... Yes Virgin. I hadn't made it yet with a guy because of my charade.

See when the Kyuubi attacked the village I was left in the world alone. I was also forced into a very tight spot, Wether to let my clan die, as I was the last one and not a male... which automatically ruled me out as a heir.

It was then that the third Hokage, asked me a question that would change my life.

XoXo

'_Would you do anything for your clan?'_

_I had been looking to the ground until that question. "What do you mean Hokage-sama?" I asked in my ten year-old voice. I didn't quite understand what was happening really, and the last three days or so had been a blur. All I had remembered was that I was awake... That I was alone... Dead...? No, not quite... It hurt, but I wasn't that bad yet._

"_As you know, your parents are dead. They died fighting the Kyuubi... Which means that you are the last of your clan." He paused. "Yet, in this time and age you're useless... As a female that is."_

_I looked at him with an odd expression playing across my face. "Wh-what do you mean Hok-" he cut me off._

"_What I mean is... That you have to change your gender... Charade... fake who you really are and disguise yourself as a man." _

"_But I-" he stopped me again. _

"_Just until you're old enough and have found a proper mate to continue your clan." _

"_...Are you sure that's the only way Hokage-sama...?"_

"_...Yes, I'm sorry..."_

XoXo

"How the hell did you get me to do this?" I asked looking down at my clothing and blushing. "I can not believe this..." I said sighing.

"Oh you look so great!" Kurenai said grinning widely and looking me over. "Don't be such a baby!" I glared.

I was dressed in a 'sexy' short black dress that exposed three-fourths of my thigh... Which is three-fourths more than I would have preferred. I pulled the neck, is you could call it that even, of it so as to not show as much cleavage than I was at the moment.

"How do you wear this!" I asked holding my chest. "It won't stay up!"

"Oh... It's staying up, just not as high as you're used to... I can't believe that you still have a chest even after all of those years of wrapping your chest." she pouted. " It' s just not fair..."

"...You're so freaking ridiculous!" I said pouting as much as I could.

"Knock it off you baby..." She paused, "You need to think of a name to use tonight."

I nodded looking down to the ground thoughtfully, "What name would fit me?" I asked not really Kurenai, but mostly to myself.

"... What did your mom call you when you were younger...?"

I smiled softly, "Kai-kai... That's what she used to call me.. It was her name and I was often called Kaiko... Because I looked like her... Or so I was told." I smiled softly.

"Then we'll call you Kai!" Kurenai said cheerfully.

"... I still have a bad feeling about this..."

"Don't!" the raven haired wrapped her arm around me, "It'll all work out!"

"... Don't touch me..."

XoXo

"_Kaiko!" I grimaced, "Kaiko get your butt over here!" I perked up from the tree I was climbing in out back-yard. _

"_Yes mom! I'll be... right there..." Jumping out of the tree I ran as quickly as my nine year old body would let me. I knew that I was in trouble as soon as I pulled up to the living room. _

"_Kaiko... I heard you got in trouble again today." I looked down to my feet. "Kaiko... Kaiko! Look at my face Kaiko." I brought my eyes up to her level. _

"_Yes mommy...?" I asked softly._

"_You got into a fight?" She asked knowingly. I looked down again._

"_Yes I did..." I looked her in the eyes. "But I had to! It was that horrible Hatake Kakashi!" I said whining. "He started pulling my hair and poking me!"_

_I looked at my mom and looked her over, she was a woman that looked younger than she was. Her brown hair was pulled back into a black hair clamp with a light purple flower painted on it. Her eyes were a light green color that matched with her pale skin. _

_I on the other hand was a crude little tom-boy whose brown hair was constantly up in a ponytail and my clothing was always messy. My eyes were a dark brown and I took after my father when it came to My tan skin color._

"_Sweetie he was just flirting with you." she tried to explain._

"_Eww!" I nearly shrieked, "that's so gross!" I said again sticking my tongue out to emphasize my point. _

"_..." she smiled and sighed, "Just be careful! You don't want to hurt your beautiful face in a fight!" I laughed._

"_Okay!"_

XoXo

"Kaiko! " I looked up quickly as someone called my 'name'.

"What do you want Kurenai?" I asked trying not to pull a face as we approached a building that I recognized all too well. "What are we doing at the academy?" I asked looking to Kurenai and then back to the school quickly.

"It's poker night for the Jonin's... I t doesn't happen very often and-"

"Why didn't I know about this!" I demanded.

"I had told you..." She said calmly, "You just don't listen to me-"

"Kurenai-san!" A voice called from behind us causing us both to turn although it was her being called. "Kurenai-san, wait up!" She stopped with a hand on her hip.

"What Asuma?" she asked rather curtly.

"Who's your friend?"he asked glancing at me. "Anyway, that's not what I wanted to ask you." he took a long drag on his cigarette, looking a bit stressed.

"And... What did you want to ask me?"

"Uh..." He went a bit red, "Care to stay with me tonight during the game?"

"..." Kurenai went red as well and looked at me. "Uhhh..." I nodded. A look of relief washed over her face. "Yeah." Asuma grinned an odd smile and offered out his arm.

"I-I'll see you later Kaiko..." she called as she walked into the school on Asuma's arm. I sighed,

"Damn..." I said quietly as I followed them into the school and looking around hopelessly. "Maybe I should just... Go to my classroom..." I sighed. "This wasn't how I wanted to spend my night."

I walked into the hall in which my room was located, and sighed as I pulled out my key to the classroom. "Hmm, what should I do with this...?" I asked walking in.

"Ahhh!" I flipped around Hearing what sounded like a moan of... Pleasure...? Pain..? Hell if I knew.

"Hello!" I nearly yelled from fright, "Who's there!" I yelled again reaching for my Shuriken that weren't there.

"Who the- Oh shit!" I heard from a deep voice among my desks.

"Who's there?" I asked more sharply as I began to move towards the desks, "Who's there!" I demanded spotting a figure in the dark. "Stop!" I called nearly falling over my damn heels. "Fuck!" I screamed grabbing onto the person's shirt.

"Ah...!" I looked at the face who stared back at me looking shocked. "Wh-who are you?" he asked looking at me confused.

I finally got a good look at him to find out he was someone I knew all too well. "Kakashi-Sensei!" I yelled stumbling back and falling onto the floor. "What the fuck are you doing in my classroom!"

"Who are you and what do you mean 'your classroom?' Hmmm?" He asked his visible eye staring at me suspiciously.

"My-my name is Kaiko and... I-" I began to think of an answer. "Know the teacher... You know... Iruka-san?"

I could tell that he didn't believe me, "...And what are you doing here?"

"Ah... I was getting something for him of course!" I applauded myself for my quick thinking. "I came here with a friend but got ditched and I remembered that I had to get Him something and-"

"How do you know him?" I panicked a bit, but as a shinobi didn't show a single emotion. I smiled mockingly.

"I'm his... Girlfriend." I said already regretting my words.

"Iruka-San has a... Girlfriend?" He asked sounding rather shocked. I blushed, "I didn't know that... I feel jealous!" He laughed playfully as he helped me up from my spot on the floor. "Where is Iruka-sensei?"

"At... home. Not feeling well the poor thing." Kakashi smiled, "What...?" I asked looking at him nervously.

"Would you like to join me then?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Ah..." I went red wondering what he'd think of me if he knew who I was... He Smiled again... I think at least. I noticed it was hard to read his emotions when he wore that mask. I smiled back nervously.

"Please?" He asked again, But gently this time as if a whisper.

"... Y-yes... I'd like that actually." I whispered back gently smiling shyly... 'Since when was I shy?' I wondered to myself as he took me by the hand and led me out of the classroom.

"I think that tonight will be fun..." He said almost mischievously. I smiled nervously and followed him walking awkwardly in those damn heels!

OxO

Well I this is a fucked-up story but leave me alone! Please forgive the crappy beginning, but it'll get better! Please review but don't flame please!

Arigato!

-Sara-chan


	2. Oh how ninja's play

Wow. I am SO sorry for not updating for like a year. I have so busy with Highschool that it's just hard for me to sit down and type. I think that if you have every been in High school you would understand exactly what I mean. Personally, I'm shocked that people like my stories at all because I really didn't like the style I used to write in. I have been taking some honor English classes (advanced classes from hell), so I think my way of writing has really gotten better. I suppose that's up to you to decide though. So please, read and review, but really, I just hope you enjoy this because I know I really do like writing.

Oh, another reason I didn't update. My computer crashed _twice_ so I lost all of my stories which made me lose some of my motivation. / I'll get it all caught up though!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I had never, in all of my years of being a shinobi, faced such a compromising position. Here I was known to the world as a man sitting with one of the geniuses of Konoha, drinking Sake, and playing poker with about ten other drunk ninja's of the jonin class.

I didn't know I was good at poker, "Royal flush?" I said questioning the cards in my hand, and everyone looked at me and groaned loudly. I clapped my hands taking all of the money in the pile.

"You're too good at this Kaiko-San." Kakashi said with a small grin as he wrapped an arm around me. I blushed, but the sake kept me from pushing him away. "Well, I'm done." he said in a defeated tone.

Murmurs of agreement echoed through the halls as many of the Jonin's began to get up and leave. "Aw," I pouted, "Is it over already?" Kakashi laughed at me.

"You should get going. Iruka-San will be jealous if you're gone too long." He said with an almost sad twinge in his voice. I smiled almost feeling bad for him.

"You want to come by for a bit?" I offered smiling gently grabbing his hand making him stare at me and my head scream. I knew I was digging myself into a hole, but I couldn't stop looking at him and blushing. "I understand if you don't want to..." I began, already feeling the sting of rejection.

He griped my hand and walked me out of the Academy. It had become surprisingly rainy in the short amount of time and we were nearly drenched even though we were only out there for no more than thirty seconds. He turned and looked down at me.

"My house is closer. You could stay there until it stops raining." He said pulling me slightly closer with a pull from his hand. I looked up to his masked face, then back down to the ground in embarrassment. Not fully knowing what to say I nodded and pulled myself in closer to his chest.

"That would be nice." I said in a small voice after a few moments of walking in silence. His visible eye curved with what I thought was happiness as he picked me up bride-groom style. "Ka-Kakashi-San?" I asked nervously.

"We'll get there sooner and not get as wet if I carry you." He said in a low and husky voice that made me shiver. "Are you cold?" He asked pulling me closer to him.

"I'm fine..." I said blushing slightly as he looked ahead. _'I'm not shivering because I'm cold...' _I thought with a small grin to myself.

He stopped on a rooftop and looked down, "Get ready." He said quietly holding me close to him.

"Get ready for what-" I began to ask when he jumped down and landed on a balcony. My eyes were pressed shut while we fell and I heard a small chuckle come from the man holding me. I opened one eye and saw him looking down with a twinkle in his visible eye.

He placed me down onto my feet and opened the sliding door on the balcony. "This is my house," he said simply stepping out of his shoes and into the apartment. I jumped up and quickly followed his suit shutting the door behind me.

I looked around the place and smiled sadly. The apartment was actually fairly large for what it looked like from the outside and much more cold than I thought. It was a lonely house and one could tell that it was rarely lived in. All of the curtains were pulled and there was a fair layer of dust collecting on the cabinets and tables that were randomly scattered around the rooms.

"Kaiko-san." I looked up quickly noticing I had let my hand run across a picture frame. "You need to get out of those wet clothes. You'll catch a cold." I nodded gently and turned to face him. "Ah-", was all I could say to his appearance.

Kakashi stood before me shirtless and without his normal face covering. His skin was very fair around his face and neck, probably form the lack of sun for so long. His chin and collar bone was defined in a way that gave him a feel of femininity as well as a large amount of manliness? I couldn't explain it more than him being beautiful. The only thing to even come close to marring his beauty was the long and jagged scar that ran from the top of his brow to the middle of his cheek.

"Kaiko-san?" He asked waving a hand in front of my face. "I have some clothes you can borrow." He said with a smile that I could actually see. I snapped up and nodded. "They'll be too long on you..." He began looking me over as if sizing me up. "You're a decent half a foot shorter than myself."

I laughed, "Yeah, I know I'm short." I said pouting slightly. "Okay, where am I changing?" I asked walking next up to him and looking straight up.

He tapped my nose, "My room." He said with a small grin playing at his lips. I looked at him with what must have been utter disbelief. "What?" he asked in his low voice that made me shiver again. "See? We need to get you out of those clothes." He said grabbing me by the wrist.

"We?"I asked grinning mischievously and yanking on his wrist. He went slightly red and looked away, which made me grin.

"Here's my room." He said opening the door to a small but very cold looking room. One could tell that it was only used for the basics, being changing and sleeping, and nothing else. There was a large bed in the middle of the room and a fairly large chest of drawers was about three feet to the right of it. The only things that could be called a decoration was a photo and a dead plant on the dresser. It was very lonely indeed.

"Here." Kakashi said handing me a stack of clothing. "You can change in here. I'll wait out in the hall if you need me." I nodded staring at his back as he walked out.

"Haa, Kakashi-San is sexy." I said before I could stop myself. I went red although I was just in front of myself and sighed. "I just need to get dressed and stop thinking about nonsense." I said matter-of-factly pulling off my wet dress and underclothes and throwing them to the ground. I stretched out completely naked by this time. I faced his bed and fell onto it snuggling into his scent.

I wrapped myself into his blanket, knowing I was getting too involved in the moment, yet couldn't bring myself away from the warm blankets and gentle smell. "Ka-Kakashi-san." I whispered into his pillow.

"Kaiko-san?" I smiled at his voice from outside the door. "There's something that's been bothering me."

"Yes, Kakashi-san?" I asked tapping my fingers on my collar bone.

"Well two things really." he said wish slight hesitation in his voice. I had never seen him act like this and really, had always held him in slight disdain because of how detached from the world he seemed. He was always so vague and almost seemed mean when he spoke. He didn't have my respect when I was Iruka, but while I was Kaiko... That was different. He just seemed... Different when he talked to me like this.

"Yes?" I murmured into his pillow just loud enough for him to hear me. "What is it?"

"Why are you here if you have a boyfriend?" He asked in a calm voice reminding me of my lie from earlier. "I hope you know, I don't make moves on other people's girlfriends, especially not someone like Iruka-sensei." he said with a certain tone the didn't really show exactly what he was feeling.

"What do you mean 'someone like Iruka-sensei'?" I asked getting slightly offended hearing him throw my name around like that.

"Iruka-sensei is different than most ninja, I'm sure you've noticed. He's a very patient person and has never gotten mad at a single person in the last ten years. He teaches his students through kindness because that's the kind of person he is. I don't want to hurt someone like that."I propped myself up on my elbows and smiled to myself.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to hurt him either." I stood up and stretched my arms out as I pulled on the clothes Kakashi had given me. The long sleeved shirt fit me fairly well, despite the sleeves that extended over my hands about two inches. I pulled on the pants and laughed to myself. They were far to long for me and just a bit too big in the waist area making them look like they were going to fall off at any moment. I glanced down at myself and sighed, 'It'll have to do.'

I opened the door and peeked my head out looking for any sight of Kakashi, why I thought he left was really, beyond me. Seeing that he was no where in sight, I stepped out confidently only to step on flesh. "What the-?" I yelped in surprise falling onto my ass.

I looked down to see a small dog whining and looking at me with a wounded expression. "That hurt," the small brown dog said, making me realize it was indeed a summon. I leaned down and patted him on the head.

"I'm sorry boy," I said leaning down and patting him on the head. "I'm not used to being around here, you know?" The dog moved his head closer to my hand, making odd dog noises in my hand.

"Kaiko-san," Kakashi's voice fluttered to me from the other room, "The rain has stopped." He said as I stood up to brush myself off glancing sadly down at the small dog by my feet.

"I suppose nothing can last forever." I whispered quietly, almost surprised at the short amount of time that I had gotten to spend with kakashi. "Oh well," I whispered to myself. "It's just like it always has been."

I walked out of his house with very little to say to him, although I knew that it was harsh. For some reason I knew that something, something in the moment would escape and my whole cover would be destroyed. I didn't quite know how he had that effect on me. He made me want to be myself and just tear down all my walls, yet at the same time... 'He makes me more protective and worried that I'll mess up.' I bit my lip as I quietly unlocked my door and threw the keys onto the floor.

I'm not sure how I pulled myself into my room because I could feel my whole body going numb with each step I took. As I fell on my bed I could feel tears that I didn't even know had formed fall down my face as I buried myself into my blankets.

"Alone again..." I whispered against the cloth, "Alone again."

CcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCc CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

:D

Okay.

Chapterdone.

I might make the next one in Kakashi's POV, but I'm afraid that'll mess it up.

Ano, R&R? ;DDD

Thank-you!

Sara-chan.


End file.
